midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbinger of Misery *Retired*
*Retired Character - 10/15/11* Dr. Sautereau O'Connor the former Warden of the Belfry Hills Sanitarium in Apocalypse and on the Board of Directors of the Midian City Medical Center which she partially funded had left Midian in secret just days before the last Big One. She managed to survive the global chaos and reinvented herself, even managed to have a family..but all came crashing down when The Shadow Warden awoke from his slumber after the world cooled off and called to bring her back, murdering her family. She had previousl been secretly a serial killer and rapist who cut parts off of her victim's bodies and fed them to The Shadow Warden. She had a fetish for virgins, ripping out hymens and fetuses, and physically hurting the ones she loved though it was all out of her system, for the most part, when she was drug over her dead body back. Like she once had, the Shadow Warden hurt those closest to him though, unlike her, he did not love them the more he hurt them but felt a constant growing contempt. She was stuck now, with a pseudonym of Barbie Dahl, a MPD Officer serving under the Chief Alegria Dagostino, whom she once had tried to kill, all the old ambitions returning in force. Theme Songs: Poe: Angry Johnny Garbage: I'm Only Happy When It Rains Background Before the War, Jenness had come to Midian with just enough money and just enough bravado to convince a lot of people to let her do a lot of shit. She started out as a reporter with the Midian Dark Times then met The Shadow Warden who allows her for a steep price to live as she wishes. Her freedom and 'power' is only surface as her life is forfeit to The Warden. Purchasing Belfry Hills Sanitarium allowed to be in a position to expunge her medical files which she did to protect her identity if ever caught as Sega. She decided that she enjoyed the position, the work, and found it was an ideal hunting grounds for her various twisted desire and needs, not to mention, extremely lucrative financially. Involvement Jenness was fully human at all times and hunted under the guise of "Sega" ((Sega Jenness..hardee har har)) which actually turned into a type of personality where she allowed her impotent rages to come out unfettered. She has a bizarre loyalty to The Warden for this "gift" but also hates him for it, and spent lots of time harming others to feed to him. She's always paranoid that he'll ruin her "real" public life..and her worst fear is that her true nature and wrongs will be revealed to those she loves. She was married to her Head of Security, Shaine O' Connor, who died tragically leaving her a widow and usually works with her best friends and is hardly ever alone, surrounding herself with her loved one at most times save for the solitary Shadow hunts she goes on in the alleys and sewers when she turns into Sega, The Harbinger of Misery. Now that she is back, she not only has the double life, but the triple one..having added Barbie Dahl to the mix. Strategy Personality: Sadist and sex addict who has an uncanny ability to find out what people desire so she can find ways to give it to them to forge relationships that she can use to benefit herself. She's hedonistic, charming, nice, bitchy, evil, kind, hypocritical, loyal. She is not naturally monogamous but does love deeply and her true nature changed when she finally married the love of her life, Shaine O'Connor, which sated her for once - though the did often hunt together. She always knew how to be a friend. Her greatest turn on is getting someone to do something they said they'd never do, and like it. Quotes "All the old knives that have rusted in my back, I drive in yours." 18:26 Devious Noyes: you cant have everyone 18:26 Devious Noyes: only jenn can Everytime I see that on Kali's profile I smile. Thank you Devi for finally understanding. HAHAHAHA *loves you both* Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters